custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Caaldurin
The caaldurin are one of many sapient species residing on Zypvera. History Created by the Great Beings, the caaldurin were placed on Zypvera along with many other sentient species. After the construction of the megacity, Felrickar, the bulk of the species moved on to the construction of a second megacity, Drynr. The city went into a lock down for many years shortly after its completion, completely isolating the majority of the caaldurin species. The reasoning behind this lock down is unknown, but it is largely believed that it was to develop defensive technologies. After several years, the lock down was lifted and the caaldurin slowly eased themselves back into the governmental system, not without suspicion from the other members, however. Many caaldurin moved away from Drynr, the coastal regions of Karuga and Ayeg proved to be popular destinations for many, though the majority of the species still resides in Drynr. Discussions were held about distributing their recent advancements in defensive technology, to which the caaldurin were apprehensive and instead offered to create something entirely new. The offer was taken up and a team of engineers, mainly comprised of caaldurin, set to work. After several failed prototypes the team finally came up with a design, however, the idea was shot down as it proved unnecessary as crime rates were low. The concept was brought up again after the arrival of the Order of Mata Nui and the subsequent Coh'lhran/Order of Mata Nui War and crime wave, however, the government remained anxious and decided to keep the idea under wraps. Many years later a caaldurin named Evuk had almost singlehandedly taken down the government and Order, this caused the design for the negation field to be brought out again and finally being accepted. The device was soon tested on Drynr as crime rates were startlingly high. The test proved successful and the fields were soon implemented into every city and town as well as some villages. Physiology Though appearances usually vary from individual to individual, caaldurin are toa-sized and have fairly muscular builds. The possess a set of sharp claws on each hand, capable of injecting poison into a foe thanks to small poison glands in their wrists. The preferred armour scheme of a caaldurin is often black and any shade of green, though appearances vary from individual to individual. Powers and abilities The caaldurin are a fairly hardy species. With their muscular build comes enhanced strength and durability, making them capable of lifting six times their own body weight for prolonged periods of time, among various other feats. The glands in their wrists have been said to produce a seemingly limitless amount of poisons, with varying potencies and effects, in the form of either a gas or liquid. Paired with this ability is a high resistance to poison and sudden changes in light conditions. Caaldurin possess the ability of absorption, which allows them to absorb any power or energy and utilise it in some way. The energy can be stored until used at a later time depending on how much energy has been absorbed, however, no other energies can be absorbed whilst another form of energy is currently in use. This allows caaldurin to absorb electrical energy from any electronic devices, or to convert the energy stored into physical strength or increased energy. Caaldurin are known to possess strong mental shields, similar to those used by members of the Order of Mata Nui. This keeps their minds protected from mental assaults and can prevent their own thoughts from being read. Society and culture After years of having themselves isolated from the rest of the inhabitants of Chroros Nui the caaldurin are somewhat untrusted by many, including themselves, often being fairly ignorant of other species. However, after they began involving themselves with the rest of the continent's social interactions this behaviour has began to subside. Being such a technologically advanced race, the caaldurin have never been interested in the prospect of war, resulting in their highly progressed defensive technologies. This has lead to their apprehensiveness when dealing with fairly militarised species such as the hzezians or coh'lhran. Their natural skill in hand-to-hand combat as well as their great engineering skills have made them a very protective race. Notable caaldurin *Evuk *The engineers that worked on the negation field Category:Sapient Species Category:Poison Category:User:Rando07